


Cowboys, Perils & U.N.C.L.E

by theMyMylove



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Love, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMyMylove/pseuds/theMyMylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of disconnected one-shots that occur during the lives of our favorite Cowboy, Peril, Chop Shop Girl, and their favorite PA. Based on one word prompts I have received before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys, Perils & U.N.C.L.E

**Author's Note:**

> Original Character  
> Kira Brandon. American. 5'9. Friendly, shy, quiet, caring. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own anything...*sigh*...**

“He’s always sulking now. I seriously cannot take it,” Gaby complained.

“I know, I wish there was something we could do,” Kira replied back to her. She hated seeing her girlfriend in distress, and she hated seeing her two good friends upset.

“There is. We can talk to Waverly!” Gaby exclaimed. Kira looked at her like she was mad.

“Uhm…no…” Kira said, shaking her head. “We cannot. First of all…I can barely talk to you, Solo and Illya, forget talking to Waverly. Second, what will us talking to Waverly do.”

“Come on, you’re his PA, and I’m his third favorite agent!”

“Gaby…” Kira said, unsure. Gaby made her eyes big, and pouted. “No! That’s unfair. You know that’s unfair.”

“That’s why I do it. Please Kiraaa, for me?” Gaby pouted even more. Kira groaned and stood up. Gaby squealed in delight, and they walked to Waverly’s office together.

******   
*****   
******

Kira quickly, practically, ran out of the office, while Gaby trailed behind her laughing, tears in her eyes.

“Kira, you are the best,” Gaby said, laughing her head off.

“Please don’t. I’m going to get fired, so very fired,” Kira mumbled, looking down at the ground. She walked straight into something amazingly solid. She didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. “You owe me a job.”

“What?” the Russian asked.

“You and Napoleon. I swear to god, if I don’t have a job at the end of the day, you guys better find me a new one,” Kira gritted out and walked passed him to her office. Gaby continued laugh, while Illya was extremely confused.

“Why do Cowboy and I owe her a job?” Illya asked Gaby.

“Who do we owe a job to?” Napoleon asked, approaching the pair.

“Kira,” Illya muttered.

“Why?”

“I do not know, but she seemed upset,” Illya said, unsettled. Napoleon bristled.

“Upset? Why?” he asked.

“Oh don’t be such worry warts,” Gaby said. “She’s just over reacting. Don’t worry, nothing bad happened. She just got a little worked up over something, and kind of…basically…yelled at Waverly.” She was still laughing.

“Yelled? Kira? At Waverly?” Illya said, even more confused. This was not the Kira he knew and loved.

“Kira does not yell. She isn’t capable of yelling,” Napoleon mused, interested in this new side of his favorite PA.

“Oh she can,” Gaby hinted, and both boys rolled their eyes. Gaby loved to show off how in love she and Kira were to the boys. “She basically did.”

“Why?’ Illya asked.

“For you two,” Gaby said. The men looked even more confused. “Kira and I felt bad that you guys weren’t working together anymore, so we…well I, decided to talk to Waverly about it. But Waverly kept on making excuses to keep you two apart. I got annoyed, but before I could say anything, Kira just exploded. She couldn’t stand the excuses as well, I have never heard voice that loud, not even when we’re alone. It was hilarious, and amazing.”

“Why do I always miss the good stuff?’ Napoleon grumbled. Before anything else could be said, Waverly called Gaby, Napoleon and Illya back to his office.

******   
*****   
******

Napoleon, Illya and Gaby made their way to Kira’s office, and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said a soft, slightly muffled voice. They all exchanged a look. They opened the door and found the office empty.

“Kira?” Gaby called out.

“Down here,” she called out softly. They all moved forward and saw Kira on the floor, reading.

“What are you doing?” Napoleon asked.

“Whenever I get really stressed or annoyed, I sit on the floor and read a book. It’s how I avoid lashing out,” Kira explained, looking up at them from her spot on the ground. The three of them exchanged a look and took seats next to her on the floor. “What are you doing?”

“We’re spending time with you,” Napoleon explained.

“Not that I’m against it, but…why?”

“It’s way of thanking you for getting team back together,” Illya told her.

“What?”

“Well your little outburst made Waverly see things in a different light, so here we are,” Gaby said. “Oh, and you didn’t lose your job. In fact I think Waverly is pretty proud of you.”

“Oh god!” The other three laughed. Gaby wrapped her arm around Kira’s and leaned on her shoulder. Kira smiled at them and blushed. “You guys are great.”

“Yeah, we know,” Napoleon said, causing the other three to roll their eyes.


End file.
